villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Veran
"Thank you, Link. You allowed me to pass through the Sacred Barrier! I've been waiting for this moment! I am Veran, Sorceress of Shadows! Peace? Prosperity? Those things are the height of boredom! By manipulating the joyful queen, I am sewing the seeds of discord. Rather than the boring country it is now, my goal is to make Hyrule an exciting land where fighting cannot satiate the people's hatred! And you (Link) are of no use to me any longer!" ~Veran Veran is the main antagonist of Legend Of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. She is the Sorceress of Shadows and possesses the ability to possess anybody she wishes to. Although she appears to be the ultimate evil, Veran is nothing more than a loyal servant to Ganondorf, dedicated to bringing about the Dark Lord Ganon's revival by bringing sorrow to the hearts of everything in Hyrule. Sorceress of Shadows Veran first meets Link while controlling Impa and tricks him into moving a boulder that can only be moved by "One who bears the Triforce". She then tricked him into getting close to Nayru, and then released Impa, so that she could possess Nayru. Quickly assuming control of Nayru's body, Veran immediately traveled back in time, to alter history to her liking. As Nayru, Veran tricks Queen Ambi into trusting her and warping the purpose of the Black Tower, which was to be used to search for Ambi's lost love, convincing Ambi to order the town to build the Tower to the heavens. Veran also quickly dismissing anyone from the castle who may have brought Queen Ambi to her senses, leaving her grip on Ambi unopposed. Just before the Black Tower was completed, Link eventually came face-to-face with her, in Ambi's Palace, but Veran tells him that if he were to attack her, only Nayru would bear the damage. Following a short battle, Veran was driven from Nayru, almost immediately into Queen Ambi herself, however. Taking full advantage of her situation, Veran was able to drive Link, Nayru and Ralph, who had burst into the palace at the same time as Link, away, Nayru rescuing them all to the disapointment of Veran. As Link continued to finish his quest, the Black Tower reached completion as the seventh Essence became his. At this point, Veran had gained the power to control time to an extent, even without Nayru, freezing many in time as she cultivated her new power and restoring the chaos that Naryu's freedom had reversed. However, after Link obtained the eighth essence, another face confronted Veran before he could: Ralph. Although Ralph knew that, by killing his ancestor Queen Ambi, and thus Veran, he would vanish, he cared only for the people of Labrynna, and so attempted to kill her, ultimately failing. However, due to Veran's 'generosity', Ralph lived on, and Veran moved on to face Link. After Link managed to free Ambi, he was only just able to avoid possession himself. Continuing the battle, Link was eventually able to overcome Veran's final forms. But unfortunately for Link, Veran had already revived Ganondorf. True Form Veran's true form is drastically different in appearance to the normal form she takes. Taking on the form of a demonic fairy, Veran is now accompanied by four Dark Links, which act as little more than Arm-Mimics. Veran's attacks in this form changed little from her other form, her signature energy attack becoming much faster and her only attack besides physical contact. To defeat this form, Link simply had to attack her with his sword whenever she came into range, taking care to dodge her attacks. By repeating this method, Veran appeared to be defeated. As Link, Ralph and Nayru exited the Black Tower, a sudden rumbling had Link push Ralph and Nayru away, as a Wallmaster carried Link back to the top to fight Veran one last time. After defeat Veran vanishes and has not been seen since. Characteristics Veran appears as a beautiful, teal-skinned woman with a lightly-armored dress. Her abilities are very similar to that of a Wizzrobe, as she can teleport at will, create a flurry of fireballs, and summon spider-like creatures from the ceiling. One of her more terrifying abilities is to possess other beings, forcing them to do her bidding. Those under her possession gain her teal skin, but this never seems to be noticed by other characters. Veran can assume other shapes seemingly at will, her favored being her Evil Fairy form. With this she can spit fireballs and fly quickly, as well as produce at least four weak Shadow Links. If this fails, she can assume several animal forms. This is supposedly her last resort, as she decidedly finds these transformations to be utterly repulsive. Personality Veran is manipulative, cruel, and ambitious, using her alliance with Twinrova for her own advantage. She is somewhat conceited, declaring her own beauty several times throughout the game. It's also somewhat interesting to note the Sheikah-like eye designs on her dress, and the symbol on her shoulder pads that she shares with General Onox. The symbol she wears on her shoulders is what appears to be Ganondorf's insignia, as she is seen wearing the same symbol in other games. It should also be noted that Veran looks somewhat like the true form of Midna from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Trivia *Varan is of the Twili, a race of people sealed within the Twilight Realm. *Once Veran ruled the Twilight Realm, but because of Ganondorf coming to her, she left it in the hands of the next in line. *Any being possessed by Veran would be signaled by their skin turning blue, a trait that would remain until Veran left that particular body. *Veran, even though nowhere near as powerful as the goddesses, took control of the Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Witches Category:Zelda Villains Category:Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Fantasy Villains